Harry Potter and the Forgotten Heir
by KrisiMwahz
Summary: Another brother of the boywholived story.. Harry is the oldest son but Eustance is considered the BWL. Harry goes to Beauxbaton and faces his family yet again. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter
1. At Beauxbatons

1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I really wish I did though. But alas that honor belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling. Damn, she even has me writing like Albus. This could prove to be a problem...

Chapter 1: Oh.. Crap

"I'm not going!," he said in exasperation. They had been having this conversation for the last hour. Madam Maxime wanted him to go along with the rest of the seventh years to Hogwarts. Which was something he really wasn't looking forward to. You see, his name was Harrison Potter the eldest Potter child. Even though a lot of people in England didn't even know that he existed and he wanted it to stay that way.

They all loved his brother Eustance and they only loved him because he was supposedly the Boy-Who-Lived. Apparently when Voldemort had attacked his parents manor Eustance had protected his elder brother from the killing curse. The only thing that was wrong with that statement was Eustance protecting anyone. Eustance had to be the biggest wimp out there. He would rather hide behind his fame than to ever do anything else.

That night, Eustance had been crying as usual over who knows what when Voldemort turned up. After their parents had been stupefied he had attacked _Harrison _with the killing curse. A white shield with a blue tint in it had sprung up around him and had reflected the curse back at Voldemort. The shield wasn't able to completely block the spell so he wound up with a lightning bolt scar on the left side of his forehead. He had passed out from magical exhaustion while Voldemort's soul fled its body.

Eustance had tried to play with what was left of Voldemort's robes and scraped his head on the wall leaving him with a scar that if you looked close enough looked as if it had 'LV' in it. He was therefore believed to be the Boy-Who Lived. From that day forth Harry had been ignored and forgotten by most of his family and the wizarding world.

His godfather, Sirius, seemed to be the only one who remembered that he was actually alive. He had always been a quiet child and that was why it was just easier to forget that he was there. He never knew why, but since a young age he had tried to make his parents proud of him. He had wanted to do anything to get their attention but it all seemed for naught. They always continued to ignore him so he just settled to prove to the world that he was better than them and they didn't deserve to have a son like him.

He had gotten accepted to most of the wizarding schools in the world but he had always wanted to go to Beauxbatons. He had known Fleur since he was six when her family had had a dinner party with his. She didn't get along with Eustance because of his attitude. She had sought out a quiet place to go to get away from him when she bumped into Harry. They had hit it off from the start. They had been sad that they wouldn't be able to see each other as much as they wanted but Harry had found a solution to that.

His parents didn't particularly care what he got up to as long as it didn't effect their time with their precious little Eustance, so he could disappear to practically anywhere without getting in trouble. He normally went to the Delacour Manor every weekend and frequently spent whole summers with them. His parents never cared since they never noticed that he was gone.

His parents had given him his own vault so that he could have money to keep himself occupied with. He had invested in many stocks that wound up getting him more money than they even realized. When he had received dozens of acceptance letters to schools he had been ecstatic. For awhile he had thought that he wouldn't be able to go to school with Fleur but it turned out that most of all the schools in the world wanted a piece of him.

Ever since he had been able to read he had studied which ever books he could get a hold of. Sirius had known how much he wanted to learn so he made sure every Christmas and Birthday to get him a book that he hadn't previously memorized. The Delacours had gotten him a practice wand for his seventh birthday.

With all the free time he had, since he was never allowed to play with his brother, he used it to study material that the average nine year old hadn't even studied yet. By the time he was eleven he knew more than what a first year should have known. It didn't really matter which school he had gotten into because by the time he was ten his parents had completely forgotten about him.

His twin eight year old sister's, however, didn't. They were two years younger than him, just like Eustance was a year younger than him. They had to be the sweetest children you could ever meet to people that didn't know them. Rose and Katherine were the worst little terrors out there. They made it their duty to make their parents lives hell. They loved their older brother Harry and were sad that their parents didn't as well.

They had learned anything they could from Harry when he was actually around. So they were the smartest eleven year olds at Hogwarts. They had wanted to go to Beauxbatons with Harry but his parents wanted to show off with the Twins. They really loved their fame and having smart daughters would make them even more popular.

The Wizarding world really didn't care that Eustance happened to be a complete idiot since he had already saved them from Voldemort. They did care now though, since Voldemort had managed to somehow come back to life. Eustance knew next to nothing about fighting and was lucky to even have managed to pass to fourth year.

He was lazy and wanted everything to be handed to him on a platter and never bothered to try and do things on his own. If someone insulted him or simply stated the truth about his lack of intellect he would run to his parents who would do anything to make sure that their pride and joy wasn't bullied.

The Wizarding world was really blind to the fact that Eustance was average in everything. An average quidditch player, and an average looking person. In reality he was really nothing to look at. He had dark auburn hair that never laid flat. Beady brown eyes, a slightly crooked nose and slightly chapped lips. He was also on the chubby side and stood around five foot. He was really nothing that screamed beauty.

Harry on the other hand was. He had long black hair that fell to his shoulders in silky waves. He had startling emerald green eyes that made it hard for someone to glare at. He had an aristocratic look about him that made it impossible for someone to tell his expressions. He had ruby red just kissed lips that all girls and some guys really did want to kiss. He had always been skinny but it looked natural on him. He had a muscular build.

While Eustance was average height, Harry stood at about six foot four and looked to be seventeen instead of fifteen. It was actually a good thing that he looked older than he was so that people in his seventh year class didn't look down on him because of his age. In his first year in school he had been moved up to second year since he knew more than the other first years. He had passed second year with the highest grade. When it was time for his third year Madam Maxime had decided to move him up again to see if he could keep up with the work.

They had wanted to move him up another grade but he had refused, stating that it was bad enough that he was in classes with students that were two years older than him. Which he really didn't mind since the people that were older than him seemed to be more mature than his age group. The real reason why he didn't want to be skipped again was because Fleur was moved up a year as well and now they were finally in the same grade even though Harry still knew more than the rest of the students.

To make up for the fact that he wasn't going to be moved up another year he was allowed to take any number of electives that he wanted. It was no surprise that he took all of them and just took his O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s in his regular classes and received magnificent on all of them. He had started taking classes that were fit for a Mage. He had always wanted to be one when he had found out that with the amount of power that he had, he could definitely keep up with the work.

There were only four people in England that cared for him and he saw no reason to go back there. His parents had probably forgotten about him already. Well he knew his father hadn't. For some reason his father actually paid him a little bit of attention. He had always wondered why his father would care about him when he should have been 'proud' to be the father of the Boy-Who-Lived.

It seemed that his father only cared about him since he was the heir to the Potter line and as thus held some sway in the Wizengamount. His father didn't really care about 'Pureblood nonsense' as he called it. All he wanted was for his family to come off as the best 'light' family. The picture they presented to the wizarding public was that of a loving and hard-working family. The patriarch, James Harold Potter, was a Hit-Wizard. Though he wasn't a very good one. He was only promoted to the position because of Eustance.

The matriarch, Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, was the doting and loving stay at home mom. She constantly fretted over her children's well-being. Though in reality the only child she showed affection to, outside of the public eye, was Eustance. The heir, Harrison James Potter, was the charming and intelligent son.

Well he was charming when he wanted to be. Just not to his 'parents' or brother, Eustance. He was known as a genius not a prodigy. Though he was smart at a young age, that was all through hard work and dedication. He was always determined to be better than 'The Heir to the Potter fortune.' He was never underestimated though. They knew that someone with his intelligence had to know important people and have many hidden allies.

He was cunning in his own right. No one ever knew what he got up to but they all knew that no matter what he took his studies seriously. Wizarding Britain was disappointed with his decision to go to another school instead of going to Hogwarts. Which they were sure that Eustance was going to.

They weren't able to get dirt on him while he was at Beauxbatons. The Boy-Who-Lived, Eustance Jamison Potter, was the savior. Nothing else to it or him. That's all that was known or needed to be known about him. None of them cared how he treated his siblings or his fellow classmates.

He was allowed to do that! He had saved the Wizarding world! They all should be bowing at his feet! That was what Eustance felt every time he met someone who didn't know him or didn't like him. The Twins, Rose Lillian Potter and Katherine Marie Potter, were the smart and darling daughters. They always shared top spot in overall scores in school.

They were mischief makers and really only obeyed their brother Harry. In the papers they were presented as the perfect family. The people didn't care that Harrison was hardly ever in the family portraits and that the Twins always disappeared from the pictures after being shown for a second. Most appearances aren't deceiving but some people see what they want to see.

"Why do I have to go?," he asked. "The school has other people just as good as me. You know that I love my sisters and my godfather and his son, but I don't want to go there. Not even to see Brian. Besides, do you know how many of my ex's are there?"

Madam Maxime had to try hard not to laugh. He thought that pouting would get him out of this? "You promised your sisters that you would visit them before you graduated. Are you really going to back out on that?"

She knew she had him there. He couldn't break a promise to his sisters. He loved them too much to disappoint them the way his 'parents' did.

"Why did you have to bring that up? I don't want to go to that school. It's so.. so plebeian." Castles that were built in the dark ages didn't appeal to him. He had been there many times before but he hadn't been there where he had to stay when school was in session. He didn't like immature people and Hogwarts just couldn't seem to get rid of them. "Blaise is there! I broke up with her a week ago. I know that if I go, she'll act as if we're still together so that she can get attention. I mean, what we had was fun while it lasted but fake people bother me."

"Yes, well, be bothered," she said dryly. "You're used to it by the way the girls and guys act around here. You're just trying to come up with reasons to stay when you know that you're going to go to Hogwarts anyway. If only to stir up trouble."


	2. Meanwhile at Hogwarts

1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"Good evening and welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" the Headmaster said with his arms spread wide. It was noticeable how much he loved the school. "It is my regret to tell you that Quidditch games are cancelled for this year.-" He was cut off from continuing my the protests and booing from the students.

"No Quidditch?" the Weasley twins asked in unison. "No way!"

Eustance really didn't care about Quidditch. He was never allowed on the team, even after he tried to get his dad to buy his way in. The Gryffindor team believed in having good players on their team. They wanted the best in their house and if he wasn't it, he wasn't even looked at during tryouts. And the Gryffindor team knew he didn't have talent because he couldn't even stay on a broom to save his life. He was scared of heights and didn't understand how he could be when he used to always be on a broom when he was younger. At least that was what his father told him.

"Settle down, now!" McGonagall snapped. She really wasn't proud of her Gryffindors. They got into trouble everyday for bullying, acting up or not doing homework. They seemed to think that, because they were the house of the courageous, they could get away with anything. Severus had been unbearable since Eustance had come to the school. But she couldn't blame him for the way he acted toward Eustance. The boy was downright arrogant and his behavior was reprehensible. But none of the teachers could find fault with his sisters. They were remarkable students. If only they could have his brother there as well. Maybe Eustance would be kept in line.

"Hogwarts will be hosting the TriWizard Tournament this year. The participating schools will be Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. With random students from other magic schools coming along to watch. It will be a learning experience for them and I will be severely disappointed if ANY Hogwarts student gives any visiting student a hard time. Only seventh year students are allowed to compete. That is all."

Their were murmurings going around the whole school. The Weasley Twins were disappointed in the lost opportunity. While the Potter Twins were excited at the prospect of their older brother coming to their school. Most seventh years were considering entering the tournament. They figured they had a good chance at winning. After all, wasn't Hogwarts known as the best magic school?

It's a shame they didn't know that you're only as great as your weakest player.

**Sorry this is so short but I really had nothing else to write about the Hogwarts point of view. It took me long enough to write it just because of that. The next chapter will be when they arrive. **


End file.
